Keep Holding On
by xlightafire
Summary: The Bahamas, the perfect place to forget your troubles and relax. Eager to do so, three friends and their wives set out for the island paradise. Despite the peaceful surroundings, secrets threaten to come out and tensions arise. Can they keep the illusion of their perfect lives, or will the pressure be too much to ignore? (AU)
1. Heading Out

_**an. **_Hey y'all! Here I am yet again, with another new story... I'm really excited about this one! It involves Ted DiBiase Jr., Randy Orton and Sheamus (who will be referred to as Stephen, as this is an AU story). They will be paired with three OC's, one made by me and the other two made by friends of mine. Here's the cast in order of appearance. :)

Randy Orton/Camilla Ferriera-Orton (OC made by, Michelle: burntrosepetals)  
Ted DiBiase Jr./Rylee Presley-DiBiase (OC made by yours truly)  
Stephen Farrelly/Emily Morris-Farrelly (OC made by, Danie: CelticPrincessx3)

Pictures of the three OC's can be found on the Twitter page for this account, go follow xlightafire now! :) Hope everyone enjoys this first chapter, here it goes! I'll answer any questions asked in a PM on here, so feel free to ask if you have one! :)

* * *

**Heading Out**

* * *

A sigh emitted from her lips as she watched the minutes on her clock slowly tick by. He was supposed to be home by now, he had promised to be home early. With the two boarding a plane later that night, she figured that he would make good on that promise. It was now thirty minutes passed the hour he was supposed to be there. With no phone calls or text messages, she had no idea where he could be at right now.

She had been dealing with this for the past six months or so. As bad as it sounds, she blamed the baby she was carrying inside of her. Ever since they found out they were expecting, things had changed between the two. Randy started taking on more hours, to have more money for the baby, even though with their checks combined they made enough to lived comfortably with an army for a family.

What should have been a blessing, was quickly becoming a curse.

Wiping a tear off her cheek, she made her way down the steps and into the living room. The sweet smell of her vanilla candle filled her senses as she stepped off the last step. Her house was spotless, as it usually was; everything was exactly as it was when the couple moved in all those years ago. It was ironic, really. Randy and Camilla had changed so much but the place that held the both of them together stayed the same.

Deciding that the place needed a little sprucing up, the expecting mom kicked off her heels and made her way to the couch. It was a large one, three pieces that interlocked into one big comfortable resting area. Taking one of the longer pieces off, she slid it across the carpet, repeating her actions once more, she took a couple minutes to catch her breath and imagine where to put it together again. There was a fireplace one one side of the living room, so she thought it best to place the couch opposite of it. She also knew that their flat screen could be placed perfectly above the fireplace.

Just as she was about to climb on a chair to try and get the TV down, she heard the door knob turn and the door open. Looking towards the noise, she saw her husband cleaning off his boots and taking off his jacket. When he looked up, his jaw dropped and the items in his hands fell to the floor.

"Camilla, what in the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm just reorganizing... trying to pass the time."

"You're six months..."

"Five."

"You're _five _months pregnant, you shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff."

Frustrated he kicked his things inside and slammed the door shut. She didn't like the look on his face, it usually meant that they were in for a good argument. Lately they'd been having too much of those, whether it be about laundry or simply deciding what to watch, they always let each other have it.

"Just forget about it, we're gonna miss our flight if we don't get on the road right now."

Her eyes were locked on him and she felt nothing but rage start to build inside of her, "If you had of been here when you said you would be, we wouldn't have this issue."

"I was stuck in traffic, okay? There was nothing I could do about it."

"You could have called and told me!"

Leaning over to pick up the bags, he looked over at her, "Alright, I should have. I am sorry, now can we go please?"

Wanting to keep it going, she glanced at the clock on her phone and sighed, she knew they needed to get on the road already. Picking up her purse and a couple of the smaller bags, she then headed out the door. Camilla wanted to believe her husband, but something was telling her that he was lying to her .She knew that traffic wasn't heavy this time of day, especially since he took the back roads anyway.

She just hoped that they could get through this vacation without anyone suspecting a problem between the two. Their marriage was supposed to be perfect, when the baby got there they'd be a perfect family. His friends and their spouses would be envious of them.

At least that's what she was going to hold onto these next two weeks.

* * *

Her instincts told her to not even bother looking at the five sticks on the bathroom counter. She knew exactly what they would say, because every single one she'd taken before this point said the same thing.

She and her husband has been trying desperately to conceive a child. Since his brother had started working at his firm, he had taken some long overdue time off, they figured that the timing would be perfect. Apparently they were the only ones that thought so. Try as they may the end result was always the same, _negative_. Both had gotten themselves checked out by a doctor to see if the problem was within them, tests proved that everything was working perfectly.

So what could the problem be?

The couple weighed everything out, writing out on a piece of paper the things that were going on in their lives. Nothing too significant of course, she was working at a local school while he worked at the Family Law firm he owned and operated. But they were always home, they always had time for each other and she knew they would have time for a child. The two were both completely devoted to the process, for some reason it just wasn't happening for them.

Aggravated at her results, she shoved the sticks into the trash can and made her way out of the bathroom. Her husband – who was always quite the cook – was in the kitchen making them a quick lunch. The two were scheduled to catch a flight out of Palm Beach, to the Bahamas. The two of them, Ted's old college football teammates and roommates, along with their wives were meeting up there for a lovely two week vacation.

She was excited, she only knew the two guys as they all spent a lot of time together whilst at college; but it would be a good time to get to know the women in their lives. Ted couldn't wait to see his old friends, he hadn't spent time with them since they graduated college. The other two went back home, while he stayed behind to wait on her to graduate. He was quite the romantic.

With them being in different parts of the world, it was hard for the friends to keep in contact. That was until Randy found the other two via Facebook. He claimed that he had looked at their old football videos and decided to give it a shot, thankfully everyone responded to his request quickly. The rest was history, they made their plans and began to look forward to the trip.

Walking into the kitchen she came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. By the way his body tensed up, she knew that he knew what was coming next. It had almost become like a sixth sense for him.

"Negative?"

"All five of them."

A deep breath emitted from his lips when he heard, he had hoped that this time would be different. He had taken time off and fully devoted himself to starting a family, he and Rylee had been married for almost four years now. His younger brother already had one child, his wife was expecting another. Though Brett never gave him a hard time about it, Ted beat himself up about it all the time... he wanted so desperately to be a father already.

Turning off his _Foreman _he placed the hamburger patties on a plate and turned to face his wife. Her green eyes were filled with immense sadness, tears threatening to fall down her face. She wanted this just as badly as he did, if not more.

Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he rested his forehead on hers, "We'll get through this baby, we always do. It'll happen when the time is right."

For the sake of their sanity, he hoped that was soon.

* * *

There was nothing more enjoyable or relaxing than a big mug of hot chocolate, especially on a day like this. Barely nine, the day was already shaping up to be a hectic one. Rooms to be fixed up, dogs to be taken to her in-law's house, last minute things to be packed; everything she thought she'd be prepared for, she was now in a rush to get done. With her husband out taking care of a couple things, she was left to do all the work herself.

She enjoyed the time alone, though. It gave her time to think and also allowed her to play her favorite music at full blast. Stephen despised her tunes, said he could only handle them for a short period of time, until they drove him insane. She, on the other hand, enjoyed them very much. Since she didn't play them too often, she thought that she'd give them the time they deserved.

Placing her now empty mug in the sink, the woman proceeded to walk up the stairs to the bedrooms. She knew that she'd have have to get things done soon, her husband was due to be back anytime now. Then they'd have to hurry to get things into their _Suburban_, take the dogs to his parent's house and then get to the airport to make their flight on time. She was dreading seeing his parents, they always talked too much and made sure to make her feel like she wasn't good enough for their son.

Her and his parents had never gotten along, they never even tried to get to know the girl that became their daughter-in-law. Hell, they never even tried to hide their feelings towards her in front of their son. They blamed her for taking their son out of his homeland of _Ireland_, though they had no real problem following them over to the states. The worst part of their belittling? Her husband never stood up for her, he just stood there and listened to them.

She didn't understand why though, didn't he care that they were hurting her feelings? If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't hesitate to defend her man. Every time she brought it up after the fact, he'd dismiss it without a single thought. Those were the only arguments the two ever got into, but they always drained her of energy and left her wondering why she even tried anymore.

Hearing the front door close, she made her way back down the stairs where she saw her husband taking off his coat and shoes. A smile came across her face when his eyes locked with hers, she loved staring at him. He was a beautiful man, indeed.

"Hey Emily, we all packed up?"

She nodded her head and reached her arms out, taking his cue he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. After placing many kisses on each others lips, they finally broke away from each other, "Our bags are packed and up in the bedroom, all we need to do is drop the dogs off at your parents house, then get to the airport."

"Oh, that's done. I took the dogs earlier, I didn't want any problems to mess with our moods on account of my parents."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Mother wasn't too pleased with you not being with me."

Rolling her eyes, she let go of her husband and walked towards the stairs, with him following closely behind, "Nothing I do ever pleases that woman, Stephen."

"She just wants you to put in effort, Emily."

"Effort? I put in effort, Stephen, they're just... jerks!"

No matter how much she tried they'd never let her in, and Stephen would never understand her pain. He'd always pick them over her, it was something she had gotten used to in the six years they had been married. It didn't hurt any less though.

"We'll talk about this when we get back... let's just get going."

As he grabbed their bags she stood in front of their dresser and watched him, "I'll be out in a bit, I need to go to the bathroom."

He left her a couple bags to take when she went down and left the bedroom. Once she was sure she was alone, she let the tears flow down her face, she hated feeling like this. Like the perpetrator instead of the victim. Opening her underwear drawer, she took down the manila envelope taped to the top of the drawer. Inside the envelope were papers she had received from her lawyer, it was something she had been thinking about for some time now. She didn't want to go through with it, but now it seemed inevitable.

Putting it back in its place, she wiped away stray tears and closed the drawer. She grabbed the two bags he had left her, along with her purse and headed down the steps. Closing and locking the front door, images of the envelope and the papers in it ran through her mind. She had already made up her mind, it had been made up since she asked for the papers. How she was supposed to bring them to her husband was the tricky part.

It had to be done though, she couldn't live in the marriage anymore, not because she didn't love him, his parents were too much to handle. With him continuously taking their side, she wasn't sure how _he _felt about _her _anymore. Once in the passenger seat, she made herself comfortable as her husband began backing out of the driveway. She'd make sure to make this vacation go off without a hitch, wearing her infamous smile she would make everyone think that they were happy.

When they got back home, then she'd deal with the reality of her broken marriage.

* * *

_**an. **_So, what did y'all think? I'll try and update this story as much as possible, Michelle and Danie, I hope you like how I've portrayed your girls! Visuals will be up on my Twitter account (xlightafire), so go take a look! And if anyone is wondering their ages, everyone is thirty, except Rylee, she is 27.


	2. Hello, Paradise

**an. **Thank y'all for the reviews! Means a lot that y'all take the time to do that. :) In this chapter we are going to look into the minds of our handsome men... hope y'all enjoy!

And I should have the house model posted on Twitter after this chapter, or after chapter three, not too sure yet.

* * *

**Hello, Paradise**

* * *

Ted and Rylee were the first to arrive at the beach house, since they lived in Florida, it didn't take them long to get there. Once they set foot outside their rental, the familiar smell of salt water filled their senses. The sound of the waves crashing against each other was soothing to them, especially after the somewhat tense traveling time they had.

After the morning they had, both were rather mute. Besides chatter every now and then, the two stayed quiet. Rylee actually slept most of the way, that left Ted with a lot of time to think about everything.

Truth be told, he hoped to be a father of two... with one on the way. Most people thought it was strange that he was this young and wanted that many children. But he was a family man, he had a great role model in his own father. He couldn't wait to be an exceptional one to his children.

When he met Rylee all those years ago, he knew she was the infamous _one_. Beautiful, smart, down to earth; everything he could ever want. She had four older brothers, so she was at ease hanging out with him and his friends. And when she met his family, they immediately fell in love with her.

His dad told him that she reminded him of his own wife in her younger years. So he popped the question her senior year of University, and they got married a couple months after she graduated. A year into it, they started seriously started trying for a family.

They even succeeded, three months into the pregnancy though, she lost the baby. No reasons were really given, everything was working perfectly, so she shouldn't of lost it. But she did, they were completely heartbroken. Since then, they haven't gotten one positive pregnancy test.

He put on a strong front for everyone, but when he was on his own; he was beside himself. Tears flowed, anger boiled, he questioned his own self-worth. Why was this so hard for them to accomplish? They were doing everything right, at least he thought so. Both of them had their careers, a secure home to raise a child in, supportive families; _everything _was there for them. Except for the one thing he wanted the most.

Every day he worked with broken families that were constantly fighting over their children. Most times it was over money, the wife didn't want to work so she wanted the child support. Or the husband felt he was better fit for to raise the child because the mother is incompetent. All the constant stories boiled him with anger, how could these people be so selfish? Were they even _thinking _about the children?

Another thing that angered him was that there were _teenagers _out there living _his _dream. How could they be given something that was rightfully his? He broke his TV one time, because he was flipping through channels and saw one of those _MTV _shows about them on. It was childish, he knew that, but his anger got the best of him.

He didn't want to have to adopt a child, not that he would love that child any less or anything. The man just wanted to go through the nine month process with his wife. He wanted to pass sonogram pictures around, put together a nursery... just the joy of expecting, he wanted to experience it first hand.

He hoped that he could get through this vacation without having to talk about it. Since no one else had a family, he knew that plan would go off without a hitch. Rylee would surely _talk _about starting a family, but he didn't think that she would go into the problem they were having in doing so. The DiBiase's were never ones to slip up, this vacation wouldn't be any different.

* * *

"We will be landing in approximately thirty minutes, thank you for flying with _American Airlines_."

The Irishman adjusted himself in his seat, he hoped this thirty minutes went by quickly. Even though it was first class, the seat he had been in for the past two hours was becoming quite uncomfortable. He had to endure most of the trip on his own, as his travel partner slept most of the way. She was asleep right now, actually.

He was grateful for the alone time though, it gave him the opportunity to think about things. His entire life had gone in a completely different direction than he had ever thought possible. For starters, he didn't think his home would be in _Hamilton, Washington_. It was a small town of literally three hundred people.

Everyone knew everyone. He stuck out like a sore thumb, bright red hair and the inability to tan successfully. That's why he relished in his line of work, he supposed. A web designer working from home who rarely saw the light of day. He was his own boss, made a very good steady income. Everything in that aspect of his life was perfect.

His marriage? Not so much. He and his wife hadn't been like they used to be, not in a while. Their daily talks, dates, movie nights... all of it had suddenly stopped almost three years ago. He blamed it mostly on their work schedules, though they both mainly worked from home, Emily was one of the two photographers in their town. After they saw her work, she was in high demand.

Since he was in charge of her website, they still spent loads of time together. But it's not the same when it's all about work.

If he asked her what she thought was wrong, she would blame two people, his parents. She would say that the problems started a few months after they bought a home down the street from them. Stephen – of course – didn't buy it. His parents moved there, because they knew he was incredibly homesick. Try as he may to get her to understand that, she just wouldn't.

He felt that they were just there to help, he didn't even think they were around too much. Maybe an hour or two every other day. But to Emily, they were there 24/7/365. The woman could go on and on about how they needed to mind their own business. She didn't need her parents around, so he shouldn't either.

The problem with that was, her parents were one hundred twenty miles down the road. They could visit any time they wanted to... if his parents were still all the way in Ireland, they wouldn't be able to have that perk. So they did what they thought was best, and he wholeheartedly agreed with them.

He hoped that she saw that soon, or that could spell horrible things for their six year marriage.

* * *

If there was one thing Randy despised, it was secrets. That being known, he didn't know why he was doing just that. Especially to the woman he loved more than anything.

Every time he wanted to tell her, he had to remind himself that it was best she didn't know. He had been able to keep it under wraps for so long, there was no need to blow the cover right now. Especially since it was about something so incredibly harmless. He wasn't doing anything wrong, so he had virtually nothing to worry about.

Granted, he knew that his wife was suffering, she over analyzed _everything_. If he got home ten minutes late, he's automatically been out banging every female that moved. Now that he wasn't coming home anywhere near his usual time, she believed that he was going out of town to get what he craved. If only she knew how wrong she was.

Despite that, he had no intentions of letting her in on what he was doing. He had come this far, no use in backing down now .With the two of them just fifteen minutes away from their home for the next two weeks, he had every intention of putting this on the back burner.

He just hoped that Camilla could do the same.

* * *

**an. **What did y'all think? And before anyone asks, no Ted does not know about Randy and Camilla expecting. I'm hoping that will add tension to everything. I really hope that I got their points across to everyone in a good manner. And I've decided to not post the house until after chapter three, when they'll actually be in the house. And I apologize (especially to you, Michelle) for the shortness of Randy's part, I just can't give too much away on his part just yet!

As always, reviews are appreciated! :)


	3. Reunited

_**an. **_Your reviews on the previous two chapters have me happy. :) I'm so glad that you guys are liking this story so far, and I hope that you continue to do so. :)

And hop over to the Twitter account for this page (xlightafire) to see the visual of the house that everyone is staying at!

* * *

**Reunited**

* * *

"Wow, this is incredible."

Stephen and Emily, the last to arrive at their getaway, had just pulled into the driveway. Parking their vehicle between a truck and a sports car, the duo got out and looked around. Living in Washington for the past few years, they weren't accustomed to the beach. Hell, they weren't even used to the sun. This was all a very pleasant change of environment for them.

Grabbing the necessities from the trunk, they made their way to the front door. On the outside, the house looked like more of a cottage type place. Wooden panels, light coloring, it had a real homey feel to it. Once inside, the discovered that despite its outward appearance, the place was extremely modern in interior.

Flat screen televisions, computers, wifi, everything they didn't expect to see. Placing their bags in the living room area, Stephen went to the refrigerator to look for something to drink. After filling his glass with juice, he noticed a couple notes on a bulletin board.

"_Hey, Ted here, Rylee and myself are upstairs napping. See everyone later!"_

"_Stephen, you're late! Like always. My wife and I are taking a page out of Ted's book. See you guys later. – Randy"_

He walked back over to the living room, where his wife was sitting on the couch going through her phone, "The guys and their wives are all napping, I think I'm going to do so as well."

"Alright, I'll go and unpack, I'm not tired in the slightest."

Nodding, he leaned down, kissed her on the forehead, picked up the bags and headed towards the stairs. With Emily following behind him, they walked to the only room that had its door open. Finding it empty, he placed their bags by a set of drawers, opening one of them he found himself a pair of shorts and promptly changed into them.

"Wake me up in an hour or so, please."

Making himself comfortable in the bed, he quickly found himself slipping off into sleep. Emily, who was still busying herself with her phone, took a second to look at her husbands sleeping frame. In between booking sessions for when she got back home, she had been keeping in constant contact with her lawyer. She had told him that depending on how this vacation went, she may or may not be needing his services anymore.

Most of her hoped for the latter, she was still madly in love with the man. She hoped to use this trip as a way to try and get through to him, without the direct influence of his parents, she just might be successful. He just _had _to see things her way, maybe his friends could help her out in some way as well.

Who knew him better than them anyway?

* * *

**Later that day**

"Mm, baby that sauce is good. It's going to taste great over the steaks."

Kissing his wife on the lips, he then turned back to his own part of the meal, the steaks. Rylee had already finished the potato salad, sweet tea and bread ready. She was currently finishing up her barbeque sauce, it was a recipe handed down from her mom, who received it from her own mother. Everything was due to be ready by the time everyone woke up.

Ted was beyond excited to see the guys, in fact, his entire body was jittery with anticipation. He hadn't seen them in so long, they'd changed so much, he was sure of that. What he'd seen of them, was that they were married with very successful careers. Stephen had moved back to the states with his wife, and Randy had relocated to New York with his own wife. According to him, he hadn't married the same girl he was with when they were in school, he'd have to dig into that one sometime while they were here.

From what he remembered, those two were madly in love with each other.

"Alright baby, I'm going to go fire up the grill, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Walking outside and then up a flight of stairs, to the balcony where the pit was located. It was also equipped with a table and chairs, so the setting was already perfect for their first dinner together in a couple hours. They'd be looking out at the water as well, he'd have to thank his brother-in-law for finding this place for them. Especially on such short notice and for stocking them up on enough food.

"Well is it isn't the Iceman."

Hearing a voice from behind him, he turned around to see Randy Orton climbing up the stairs, "Cyclops! How are ya, man?"

After the two embraced in a very long hug, Randy answered, "I've been good, I've got my own construction business up in New York. How about you? I saw Rylee down in the kitchen, she's looking good, ain't changed much since the last time I saw her."

The other man nodded, "Yeah she hasn't aged at all, then again, she is only twenty-seven. As for me, I'm good, I have my own firm down in Palm Beach."

The two shared a few more moments of conversation before they heard someone yell for them to go inside. After making sure the grill was at the right temperature, they did just that. Upon getting inside, Randy walked over to a young dark haired woman, "Cam, baby, this is one of my best friends ever, Ted DiBiase. Ted, this is my beautiful wife, Camilla."

"Hey Camilla, sorry you got stuck with this guy."

The girl laughed and held onto her husband, after shaking his hand, "Oh, he's not too bad, most of the time."

While Rylee was listening to her husband and Randy's wife talk, she couldn't help but let her eye wander. Randy and Camilla made such a beautiful couple, they both have such an exotic look to them, Camilla had a bit of a Portuguese accent as well. She could tell that they really loved each other. While she creepily stared at them, she couldn't help but notice that Camilla had a small bump underneath her read blouse.

She knew that eventually Ted would find out, while she could handle someone else getting a family, she knew he couldn't. All she could hope for was that he didn't blow his top, like he usually did.

"Hey Camilla, you want to help me finish up the sides for tonight's dinner? So these boys can get to making those steaks."

Agreeing with the redhead, Camilla kissed her husband on the cheek and started towards the kitchen. But before they could get too far they heard their husbands yell, "Wolverine!"

Turning around, they saw a pale skinned red-headed man and a light skinned brunette walking a little behind him. Rylee, recognized him and instantly jumped into his arms. Besides Ted, she was closest to Stephen, it helped that they had a couple classes together. He eagerly returned the hug, even spun her a little bit. They were so ecstatic to see each other, that they didn't even notice the look that was given to them by his wife.

After everyone was introduced, both the men and women went their separate ways to finish up dinner. Camilla took the initiative and started up the salad, while Emily started filling up glasses with ice and got some plates out, Rylee finished up on her sauce. Emily, who finished with her part first, took her free time to look at the other women in the room. She didn't particularly enjoy the reaction the red head got out of her husband.

He hadn't shown _that _much enthusiasm in such a long time. Though she was probably harmless, especially with her husband around, she'd still have to keep her eye on the woman. Camilla, on the other hand, she wasn't too sure of. She could tell that she was nice, but preferred to listen rather than to talk, they may just get along.

Hearing a knock on the sliding door, she looked over to see Camilla's husband with his head through a crack, "Hey ladies, the meat is ready, so come out when you're ready."

Since everything with them was done, they all started gathering the item and headed up to the balcony. Once everything was out there and the food was served, everyone took their seats next to their significant others. After everyone was settled, Ted asked if it was alright if he said grace before the meal. Knowing that he was deeply religious, everyone quickly agreed.

"Dear Lord, I would just like to thank You for bringing all of us back together. We praise you for getting us all here safely, help us to enjoy this time we have together. And Lord, please bless the food we are about to eat. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

The others repeated the 'amen', Randy lifted up his glass, "A toast! To the Bahamas, may it bring us many great memories, closer friendships and Stephen a tan."

"Forget you, Randal!"

After laughs were shared, the group clanked their glasses together and yelled, "To the Bahamas!"

* * *

_**an. **_How did you guys like this? I tried to get everyone's perspective in this chapter, hopefully I accomplished that! How soon do you think it'll be before tensions are arising? :-)


	4. This Feeling

_Sorry for the delay, been a busy bee as of late. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**This Feeling**

* * *

Amid the laughs, beers and stories, Randy couldn't believe they had waited this long to get together again. All three of them had stayed up till around four in the morning, just sharing random things from their past. Neither Stephen, nor Ted had changed very much, he felt like they were all back in their apartment in California. God, those were the days.

After they ran out of alcohol, they all went upstairs to their wives. Camilla, uncharacteristically, was still awake. Then again, he was always asleep at this time, so she could be up and he'd never now. He could literally sleep through a hurricane if he really wanted to.

Slipping into a comfortable pair of shorts, he then slipped into the bed next to his wife, "What are you doing up so late?"

"The baby has been kicking like crazy, I haven't been able to get comfortable."

He nodded his response and proceeded to get comfortable under the blanket. Resting his head on her lap, he watched as she repinned things on _Pinterest_, they were mostly ideas for nursery rooms. She had big dreams of having the fanciest nursery for their baby, hell, they both did. Their baby deserved everything, and then some.

Unfortunately, their condo wasn't fit for a baby's room. Hell, there wasn't even two bedrooms in the place, so they decided to start using his office as the room. One would think that he'd gather their belongings and move elsewhere, but they simply couldn't. Well not so much that they _couldn't_, he just didn't want to at the moment.

A lot of his time was being invested in his company, he'd be taking a few months off when the baby came. He couldn't afford for his workers to mess up on his high paying clients projects, especially the special one he had them on. They'd get smaller stuff when he took leave, with him checking in on them every now and then, they would be fine. Or at least he hoped they would be.

He felt bad about getting home as late as he did, even more so when he read the texts she wrote to a family member of hers, telling her that she thought he was cheating on her. He got pissed off, yelled at her and left for the night, not his best idea, he'll admit. Things haven't been the same since. Hell this was probably their first intimate moment they've had in a while.

As soon as he started to doze off, he faintly heard his wife's voice, "Mmm, what was that, honey?"

"I asked if you had any names for the baby yet."

"Not really, but I figure if it's a boy we can name him after our dads. A girl can be named after your grandma's like you always wanted."

"I'd like that, I know that we said that we were going to wait until it was born to find out the gender. But it's driving me insane to not know!"

He laughed at her statement and adjusted herself on her lap, so that he was looking up at her, "It's killing me too, babe. But you've been craving a lot of sweet stuff, so I think that means we're having a girl."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, my mom said when she was pregnant with me and my brother, she craved sour stuff. But when she had my sister, she wanted nothing but sweet stuff."

"Well I hope so, I'd love a little princess."

"Me too babe… I won't be looking forward to the boys she'll attract."

Talks of their new baby ended after an hour or so, neither of them had the energy to keep their eyes open. They shared a passionate kiss, before turning the lights out. A few minutes passed before he felt his arm being moved, then the warm body of his wife next to his. It had been so long since they slept like this, he loved this feeling.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I love you" before finally letting sleep overpower him.

* * *

_Really hoped you liked this chapter. C: Again, sorry it took me awhile to get this out. 'Chelle hoped you liked the fluffiness. ;-; The other couples will have their alone time as well, can't wait to keep going with this story!_


	5. Just Relax

_School's out, so I'll be able to update more frequently for a while! Hope everyone has stuck with me, and continues to support my work._

**xx**

**Just Relax**

**xx**

If there was one thing Stephen learned in his thirty years, it was, it's never fun to wake up with a hangover. Of course, that lesson never stopped him from having a good time the night before. Life was short, he knew that from personal experience. That person would want him to live his life to the fullest.

Popping a couple pain killers into his mouth, the Irishman swung his legs over and got out of bed. Noticing that his wife's side of the bed was already made up, he quickly did the same. She was really picky about that stuff, and he didn't want to start off the morning with a disagreement. Grabbing a towel from a top drawer, he headed to the in suite bathroom. There he saw Emily applying foundation to her face.

"Good morning, sweetie." He said after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, sleep good?"

"Eh, good enough, for the two hours I got."

She offered him a slight smile then continued to finish putting on her make-up. Taking it as a cue, he began to undress and stepped into the shower. Moments passed before he felt cold water running down his body. Showers were, by far, one of his favorite things. It gave him much needed time to think and, more importantly, to relax.

Granted, his life wasn't too stressful, but everyone had their reasons for needing to relax. His reason just happened to be a few feet away from him, at the vanity.

She didn't react to everyone the way he thought she would. He thought she'd be happy to meet his friends, especially their wives. Instead, she seemed to sort of shut down. They, of course, didn't see that. The group probably put it off as her being shy, but he knew better than that.

His wife was a very outgoing person, very talkative. Hell sometimes it was near impossible to get her to stop. He didn't understand why she acted that way. Trying to get answers from her didn't work in his favor at all. She told him that he was just misreading everything, that she was just tired, and proceeded to get in bed and quickly fall asleep.

Everything seemed to be better this morning, though. Maybe all she needed was a day to get used to her surroundings. The previous day was a bit rushed, not really enough time to get to know everyone. Today would be a full day with the others, it would definitely allow for more time to talk.

Stepping out of the shower a few moments later, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the room. Emily, was sitting on the bed, talking on her phone. He didn't hear much of the conversation since she was already saying her goodbyes, by the time he got into the room.

"Hey, who was that?"

"Oh, just a client… we had to reschedule. It's a big mess."

"That's too bad, did ya get it all sorted out?"

Shrugging half-heartedly, she replied, "I suppose so, still have to work out a few glitches though."

Before he was able to reply, his wife got up and gestured that she would be heading downstairs. Shrugging off his confusion, he continued to get ready for his day. He just hoped that Emily found it fit to interact with everyone.

If not, it would be a long two weeks.

**xx**

Early in the morning, the smell of coffee, bacon and pancakes filled the house. The DiBiase's, still clad in their pajamas, were working hastily to get breakfast ready for the other occupants of the house. The things they were working on, were big hits back in their college days. They hoped that they still would be.

Ted, though running off very little sleep, was feeling rather energetic. Today was definitely going to be a good day. They would be able to spend more time together, he had missed these guys very much. Even if he didn't realize it for all these years.

"Hey baby, do you think this is enough bacon?"

"Sure, for Randy. Better put some more on, just in case."

Laughing, he places some more slices on the pan. Randy was indeed quite the eater, he ate enough for the whole group. Watching the meat sizzle on the pan, he found his mind wondering.

Though he hadn't said anything, he noticed a small bump underneath Randy's wife's shirt. He didn't know how far along she was, but it didn't matter. In a matter of months, she and Randy would be living out his dream of parenthood. It was easy to hide the hurt that came across his face, since they didn't know any better.

The feeling haunted him for the rest of the night. He had no plans of doing it beforehand, he started drinking heavily when his wife went to sleep. It was a habit he had hoped he left back home. But seeing that brought it out of him.

Obviously the didn't intend to make him sad, no one – besides Rylee – knew his struggle. Regardless, his heart knew that they had something he desperately wanted. Now, every time he saw them, his heart would beat rapidly and he'd feel the emptiness well up inside of him.

A light shove brought him out of his thoughts. When he came to, he looked down and into the green eyes of his wife.

"Are you okay? I've been talking to you for the past five minutes, and the bacon almost burned!"

"Oh crap, baby, I'm sorry… I just zoned out for a while."

A concerned look came over her face, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Sighing, he made sure that they were still completely alone, "Randy's wife."

"Camilla? What's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant."

"And? Oh…" as the realization of what he was talking about came to her mind, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I thought the same thing when I saw her, I wasn't sure if you had saw or not."

He nodded, "Yeah, I noticed with the way she squatted down to pick up her napkin. I honestly didn't think it would affect me that much."

"Me neither, I know that it's going to be hard, but we have to be happy for them, okay?"

He knew that his wife was right, Randy was his friend, and he deserved all the happiness in the world. He and his wife were probably ecstatic about the life they would be bringing into this world. After sharing a kiss with his own wife, Ted made up his mind that he too, would be ecstatic.

On the outside, at least.

**xx**

_So? What did you guys think? The whole gang will be in the next chapter, I just figured that since Randy and Camilla had all of the last chapter, that I would get the other two couples into this one. Let me know your thoughts in a review, please!_


End file.
